Two Worlds in one
by Without Wings
Summary: Yugi is a angel sent to Earth. Yami is a demon on a mission. What happens when the baddest demon, and the strongest angel meet and fall in love with one another? YxY


**Warnings- Yaoi, mild swearing**

**Pairings- Yami/Yugi, possible Marik/Malik Bakura/Ryou**

**Rating- PG (will change later)**

**Title- Two Worlds in One**

Without Wings- Well I've finally completed the first chapter!

Yami.- and it's about time

w.w- Gimmie a break. I had to deal with alot of things T.T

Yugi- Yeah Yami . She was working hard.

w.wYugi sides with me!

Yugi-...Im only stating facts.

w.w.- cough Well...I would like to dedicate this ficcy to one of my dearest friends firezone12. Hope ya like it! -

Disclaimer- I own YuGiOh...when dogs go quack. o.o -hears a cat go quack- Damn ...close -.-

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"But why me, Jou-sama?" A violet-eyed boy asked. His eyes were filled with confusment and very little fear. His spiked, golden bangs framed his angelic face, the black spikes struck out in diffrent directions and were outlined in red. His white jeans were slightly loose, and went well with his plain white t-shirt along with his unbuttoned, thin white sleevless vest. At first glance, he could easily be mistaken for an ordinary human boy, unless you count the fact that he had pure white angel wings, tucked in the sides of his body. Indeed, he was an angel. A golden halo floated right above his head, and also he was standing on a small cloud in the middle of the dark, night sky. Stars surrounded the boy and another figure standing before him.

"I told you Yugi. Just call me Jou." A vlonde boy who looked alittle older than the angel infront of him, had honey eyes, and a accent to his voice. (A.N- Ok I know this is stupid, but i'm going to make Jou the God of Angels) "And I'm sendin' ya down dere to maintain the balance. Lucifer is sendin' to many of his demons on Earth."

"But that doesn't explain why I need to go on Earth." The younger boy said. Although he had been studying humans for awhile, as the had peeked his mental interest, he had never once stepped a foot on Earth. For he was nervous of the many terrors he had seen on our planet.

"Yugi, you are one of my strongest angels. You completely know how to control your powers. Besides, it's not like your going to be the only angel on Earth." Jou reassured the angel with of of him many small smiles' gracing his face.

"I know, I thought that there were already enough angels to keep the balance check on Earth." The amethyst-eyed tenshis' face slightly faltered. "Is something wrong down there?" His muscles tensed. Were his friends alright? What if something happened to them?

As if reading his mind, Jou calmly smiled. Placing a reassuring hand on to the petite boys shoulder. "Don't worry. Our friends are fine, dere doing a great job on dat planet. No demons have captured 'em. And like I said before, too many demons are showing up on Earth, and the General of Demons refuses to take 'em back." Jou's face held a serious expression. "Dere messing wit too many people, Yug. Too many are sufferin' and dieing because of the demons. The humans, d'ey had enough when d'ey were alone, ever since hell's angel's began coming, it's gotten alot worse." Jou sighed. His facial expression soften alittle, but it still held onto the serious side to it. "I'm afraid we resorted to . . . getting rid if them."

"W-what?" Yugi's eyes widened. "You mean . . .k-killing?" The tenshis heart clenched st the sickening thought of actually having to kill anything, even if it was hell's demons.

Much to the violet-eyed angels dread, Jou somenly nodded. "Yugi, it has ta be done. We can't send 'em back to da underworld and seal it, we still need the balance on the humans world. And we would not stand for their behaviour anymore."

Yugi slowly nodded. They had to kill the demons. It could be done, every angel had the power to dispose of hells angels, if needed. No one ever thought that they needed that power, not since hells angels began attacking ruthlessly. If the angel were to use that ability onto a hells angel. the demon would be exposed to nothingness. Complete darkness, with no way out. There would be no one to help you, or no one to hear your cries. He'll just be floating in total blackness for all eternity and forever be in a life of lonliness and emptiness. yugi shuddered at having to be the one giving the agonizing fate.

But it was for the ggod of earth. He never had thought about sending demons to the eternal life in darkness, and not once had he ever intended to. On the other hand, there were people suffering terryibly and dieing horribly. He needed to help them, even if it was alittle. With that last thought, he came to a decision. His amethyst eyes became bold and he stood tall . . .well as tall as he could go anyways. His orbs showed determination, as well as hesitation. He had to . . . "Ok."

Jou nodded. "Sorry ta force 'dis to ya, Yug."

Yugi shook his head, "It's ok Jou. I'm choosing to go." He gave his friend an assuring smile.

Jou smiled back. "Good luck, Yugi." For an instant his honey eyes flashed alittle gold. A bright light emitted from the cloud Yugi stepped upon, as he could feel himself starting to sink in.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Maenwhile, in the underworld, stood a crimson-eyed teen, who looked about 18 or 19 years of age. His golden bangs lighly blew in the heated wind, as did his black fighter pants (an- Like Goku's pants on DBZ, only black). His black shirt hung limply against his firm chest and a silver obi was tied tightly around his slime waist. Amusment played in his ruby orbs, and a devlish smirk crossed his lips.

Across from him, stood a taller man. His brown hair just stopped at the end of his neck, his bangs nearly covered his cold, blue depths. A trench coat fell down to his sides, and a navy shirt was under it. Also he was wearing dark pants. A deep scowl was seen on his face.

The immense heat from the fire the circled around the two forms broghtly burned, although the flames did not burn or harm them in any way. For the whole underworld seemed to be bursting in flames, except for a few places where the muddied grounds lay. Every now and then, a few audible screams could be heard in the backround, from the human souls that had passed on, and had lived sinful lives, Who were now recieving punishment, for their bad deeds, with painful torture.

The two demons paid no heed to their surroundings. As the scarlet eyed demon was still smirking. "So, the great General of Demons is asking me for help?" he said, tauntingness and amusement was mixed with his deep voice.

The brown haired demon growled. "Shut up, Yami." He spat. The addressed boys grin only grew. "I am not asking you for help, I am sending you to Earth to dispose of the excorsits."

"And why is that?"

"They are becoming a nuscience. When I send more of my demons on their damn planet, those human never fail to bring them back!" His voice was harsh, as he tightly clenched his hand into fists, angerly.

The smirk never left Yamis' face. "Now, Kaiba. Don't go and lose you temper on me." he tisked, "Tell me why again your sending me instead of any other demon." Yami said in a mocking tone. He knew why, but he loved forcing Kaiba to say it himself.

Upon hearing Yami request, Seto's eyes began to flare with annoyance. "You know very well _why_."

"_Why_ don't you tell me?"

"_Why_ would I want to tell you _why_ I'm sending you?"

"And _why_ don't you tell me _why_ I have to go up there, so i don't have to ask you _why_ you won't tell me _why_ your sending me up?"

"_Why_ don't you just SHUT UP? I'm making you go up there because you are the strongest demon there is! There i said it, are you happy? Now get you ass up on Earth, get rid of those damn excorsits or I'll make the rest of your demon life hell!"

Yami crossed his slender arms across his chest. His eyes burning with victory. "You forget, Kaiba. my life already is hell." He spoke in a low voice.

"Whatever. Are you going or not?"

"Fine. I accept this task, to dispose the priests."

A mocking smirk made it's way up on Seto's lips. As he spoke; "I wonder how long you will last before they send you back as well."

A low growl erupted from Yami's throat. "Get one last look at me, for you shall not see me for a long time, Kaiba." He turned his back, letting his huge bat-like wings expand from his back.Just before he lifted off, he turned his jead to once again face Seto. His deep voice spoke; "Before I go. What did you do with Bakura and Marik? I haven't seen them for awhile."

"I've already sent them to Earth. They're doing a pleasing job up there, and I suggest you do the same."

Yami nodded. His wings flapped, with the air pushing up his body. His feet rose up off the ground. With another loud flap of his wings, his body shot up.

So Kaiba gave Marik and Bakura a headstart? How long have they been there? Yami shrugged. Doesn't matter, he would catch up soon enough.

When Yami was out of Seto's sight, a small laugh emitted from his mouth, and a evil glint rose upin his cold, blue eyes.

And thus the adventures of Yami the demon, and Yugi the angel began. And the end of the first chapter has come.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

w.w- Well i hope you all liked the first chapter.

Yugi- Im an angel -

Yami- You sure are!

w.w- I thought of putting Jou and Seto together, but I mean come on The God of Angels and the General of Demons? O.o seems alittle impossible, for me anyway. But atleast I could do a story fo an angel and a demon. o.o

Yugi- Please review


End file.
